Love just got alot better
by kelp head
Summary: IM BACK!the seqeul to love sucks and evrey thing is the same but will izzy come in the way of percy and annabeth find out in this sequeal
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys heres is the sequeal to love sucks.

Hope you like it.

Love just got alot better

ANNABETHS P.O.V.

Wow I can`t beleive percy asked me to the dance .

I bet Thalia and Nico are having a good time in her cabin. ;)

WAIT A MINUTE . I was about to kick izzys as before I came here.

"Oh i`m going to enjoy this" . i said cracking my knuckles .

PERCYS P.O.V

I can`t beleive she said yes.

I have got to tell Grover .

"Grover ". i said I heard the bushes rumble

"Grover."

I looked in the bush and saw grover and junipher making out on juniphers tree.

I had almost laughed myself to death. You know how a venus fly trap looks when it eats a fly thats what it looked

like.

I started laughing my ass off. They pulled a part blushing which made me even laugh harder.

"Percy come on dude."

"Sorry I didn`t mean it. "

"I`ll see you later grover." juniper said,

"Bye."

"Well how did it go with annabeth .'

"Great she said yes."

"Awesome ."

"Well i`ll see you later."

I walked across the field when I felt Annabeth tackle me crushing her lips to mine.

WOW LOVE JUST GOT ALOT BETTER!

Like it hate press the little box and guys if you have more characters

please leave your

CHARACTERS NAME,PARENT,AND WHAT EVER ELSE YOU WANT ABOUT THEM.

THX ~Kelphead


	2. Did i just see two

Thx to MelRose for helping with my idea for the story!

Back to the story.

V

V

PERCYS P.O.V.

I pulled away form annabeth .

"Annabeth what are you doin? This isn`t you."

"What a girlfriend can`t kiss her boyfriend."

Just then I heared somthing coming from the bushes.

I got up from up off the ground and went over to it.

"What the f***."

There was annabeth crying her eyes out.

I looked between both of them .

"Okay whats going on?"

IZZYS P.O.V.

(_1 hour before.)_

I ran into the aphrodite cabin.

"I need help."

"What?" the new cabin leader Marrisa said.

"I need help to get Percy and I want you to make me look like Annabeth."

The cabin leader Marrisa and one of her sisters Kelly were talking in private.

"Okay." they said in usion with smirks on there faces.

"Perfect."

Love just got alot better.

V

V

V

What did you guys think. trust me I hate Izzy and annabeth will get her

Don`t forget to reveiw.

~Kelphead :)


	3. Boy troubles

Okay guys here is the next one. OH and GO ALL AMERICAN REJECTS!

~Kelphead

V  
V  
V

Izzys p.o.v.

Those aphrodite girls put me in a chair and 30 minutes later

I looked like the prick callled Annabeth. UHH I hate that bitch !

While I was thinking this I seen percy .

I ran over to him and jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground making him kiss me.

He pulled away I felt guilty but better .

"Annabeth why are you acting this way?"

"What a girlfreind can`t kiss her boyfriend."

He must have heard something because he got up and went to the bushes.

What I seen shocked me. It was Annabeth crying .

"WTF". percy said

"Which one of you are you.

"Oh shit ."

V  
V  
V  
V

Annabeths p.o.v.

As soon as stopped crying I looked at the girl who was kissing percy.

But it was me . WTF!

But I noticed somthing there was a very light hard to see pink streak in her hair .

"Izzy you lying bitch."

Annabeth im."

"Oh I know what you are your just a Mother F***in bitch who can`t stay away from him and you come in to my life and !"

" ANNABETH!"

"WHAT"!

"I`m sorry I didn`t think that you liked him that much . I thought maybe you guys were just friends and

i have been looking for a guy who likes me for me. You know i`m daughter of apollo and maybe one day i`ll find him."

I felt sorry for her.

"Thank you for forgiving me ."

"No problem." as soon as I said that i thought of an idea .

"Wait Izzy !"

She turned around and looked at me .

"Come with me I think I can solve your boy troubles."

Maybe love got better after all!

V  
V

Okay guys last chapter is the next one. Or is it.

tell me what you think see ya ~Kelphead


	4. HalfBrothers arent they stupid

_**Guys i`m sorry i have not been online lately because of a virus but i finally got my new laptop so i`m going to try to finish the story by the next chapter and i would like to thank puckabrina~percabeth for her advice and thanks for all the reviews. **_

_**ANNABETH`S P.O.V.**_

"Come on Izzy I have to let you meet somebody." I said

"Who exactly would this be " she asked.

"Don`t worry about it okay."

I was heading for my cabin and I knew he would be there .

"MALCOM!" i yelled.

"Jeez Annabeth you don`t have to yell. What do you want?"

"I would like you to meet Izzy . I said as I looked at her.

I seen Malcoms face light up like a Christmas tree as he looked at Apollo`s daughter .

He just stood there and had a face like Aphrodite walked in front of him

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Malcom would you like to go to the dance with Izzy?"

That snapped him out of his trance . "Uhhhhh, only if she wants to ."

"I would like that." Izzy said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away I would never get Malcom.

I headed over to the beach where I seen percy waiting . I headed down to the water to meet my knight in shining armor.


	5. A poem to percy and annabeth

Guys before I end the story heres a poem about Percy and Annabeth. Hope you like it.

Love beetween them is like life

like a beautiful summers day

like flowers just blooming

or a the first April rain

this what its like to be in love

with there head in the clouds and there

and there hearts up above

without them together there would be trouble

thats why there aphrodites favorite couple.

Guys please reveiw i`m begging you ! :) THX ~Kelphead


	6. Perfect Bliss the last chap

Okay guys its my last chapter :*(

but I will be writing more storys . And I hope you read my next story called"Connection".

ANNABETHS P.O.V.

I had my dress and my make up on. Yeah I know shocker but I wanted to look good for percy.

I headed over to the pavillion where they had the dance and I saw percy and a tux with a green tie. He had his back to me so I headed over towards him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."he said

He grabbed my arms and took me on the dance was swift on his feet for a Seaweed Brain. After awhile we we down to the beach because we didn`t really like the hole dance thing so we just sat by the water and looking at the stars.

"Umm, thanks ."

"For what?"

"For asking me out,I had fun."

"Oh." he said blushing.

"Um Percy ."

''Yeah."

I started to lean forward and closed my eyes I guess he knew what I was thinking because he did the same. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt like I was flying.**(Yea I know corny)**

We were there all night enjoying eachothers company. We stayed there in our perfect bliss.

**Guys thanks for all for all the reveiws and I hopped you like it. I will be writing a new story called Connected so please like the new one liked yoou liked this one. Love , Life, and Percabeth ~Kelphead**


End file.
